Wormmon
n dub Crvomon |n2=(Kr:) 추추몬 (Chuchumon) }} Wormmon is a Larva Digimon. It has a timid and cowardly personality. Just like Veemon and the others, it's a descendant of an ancient species, so it is able to perform special Armor Digivolutions, but since Wormmon is powerless when by itself, it can't possibly match up to larger Digimon. However, by armor digivolving with the power of the s, it is able to manifest unbelievable power. Also, it is said that in order for the fragile larva to grow into a powerful , Wormmon will one day digivolve into a Champion overflowing with power. It can definitely be said that it is a Digimon who has hidden potential for the future.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/10-wa/wormmon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Wormmon] Attacks * : Spits out the threads of a tough, adhesive net, completely restricting the opponent's movements. *'Silk Thread': Spits out stiff threads that are as thin as a silk thread but as pointed and sharp as a needle. Design Wormmon's design draws influence from the and . It is a small green caterpillar with a pair of long antennae and ten legs with pink claws. Like a real insect, Wormmon possesses the ability to adhere to surfaces and is also able to generate silk from its purple . It has a black band resembling a Dark Ring around its abdomen and two pink spines on the end of it. Etymologies ;Wormmon (ワームモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) Worm. Possibly a reference to both the term applied to various living forms and a . Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers Whilst Calumon was drawing patterns with Guilmon on the school grounds, Wormmon was briefly mentioned. Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon Frontier Some Wormmon are at the Fortuneteller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits. During a flashback to Zoe Orimoto's life after moving, she comes across a keychain that is Wormmon-shaped. Digimon Next A Wormmon alongside a Bakemon, a Pagumon, and two Numemon is seen running from Tankdramon. It was destroyed by Tankdramon. Digimon World 3 Wormmon is only available as a White Rookie Card with 1/3. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode A Wormmon is in the Train Garage. Digimon Digital Card Battle Wormmon appears as player at last opponent in Jungle City first tournament, then reappears in Dark City. He belongs darkness speciality. He has 550 HP, 300 circle attack, 250 triangle attack, and 170 circle-seal attack. He has support card, lowers opponent attack -100 then draws 1 card. Digimon Rumble Arena Wormmon is a playable character, digivolving to Stingmon. Digimon World DS Wormmon can be found in the Steamy Jungle and can further digivolve into Stingmon depending on its stats. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Wormmon is #43 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Technical-class Insect/Plant species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and a weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 116 HP, 123 MP, 72 Attack, 73 Defense, 62 Spirit, 51 Speed, and 25 Aptitude. It possesses the Thunder Sign 2 and Lucky Medal 1 traits. It dwells in the Resistor Jungle. Wormmon digivolves from Minomon and can Digivolve to Snimon or Stingmon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Wormmon, your Digimon must be at least LV10 with 50% friendship. Wormmon can Armor Digivolve into Shadramon with the Digi-Egg of Courage, Owlmon with the Digi-Egg of Love, or Kongoumon with the Digi-Egg of Miracles. Wormmon can be hatched from the Forest Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Wormmon is #040, and is a Rookie-level, MP-type, Insect-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Confusion Protection and Saving Skill traits. It dwells in the Chip Forest. Wormmon digivolves from Minomon and can digivolve into Stingmon, Dokugumon, or Shadramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Wormmon, your Digimon must be at least level 9. Wormmon can be hatched from the Yellow Egg. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth: Hacker's Memory Digimon Masters Wormmon is an obtainable mercenary digimon. It digivolves into Stingmon at LVL 11, JewelBeemon at LVL 25 and GrandisKuwagamon at LVL 41. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Larva Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Free Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Jungle Troopers Digimon